Z-O-M-B-I-E-S One-Shots
by Roxanne Martinez
Summary: One-shots based on the Disney Original Movie Z-O-M-B-I-E-S.


You were walking down the main street of Zombieland with your best friend Emma. You and Emma were walking to the food stand to purchase some cauliflower brains.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you something" Emma says as we continue to walking past all the old houses on Mainstreet.

"Which is?" You ask knowing it's probably going to be about homework.

"Why is when I look for you after school Bucky is always with you" She asks as she kicks a can she spots on the ground.

"Um no reason Emma" You reply nervously hoping to hide the blush on your grayish skin. You just ignore Emma's smirk on her face _Knowing_ why you replied like that.

"Alright if you SAY SO." Emma says singly.

As they walked through a shortcut to avoid the more troubled people of zombieland territory they cut through the cluttered alley way.

"What are you doing?" Emma questioned as you looked at her worried face. "We're avoiding Zane and his gang" You replied as you keep walking. "We're going the wrong way" Emma says.

"What do you mean were going the wrong way?" She asks as she just halts in her step causing Emma to crash into her and knock her to the ground. "Hey that hurt!" Emma yells in pain.

"Your fine" you laugh as you help Emma up from the ground. You stare at Emma as your about to ask her when-

"Emma" they hear a dark voice behind them.

Both girls turn around to see none other than Zane long green hair and about 6 ft.

"Well look what I have here Now I can my revenge." Zane say with a smirk on his face when he notices You behind Emma.

"What do you Mean by revenge Zane? You asks Zane as she grabs Emma and slowly but steady start to walk backwards.

"What I mean is that you ratted me and my friends outs when were going to have a real meal!" He says angrily as he backs both girls against the wall.

"Zaney boy" He turns at the mention of his name to see his group of friends.

"Just in time boys we're about to have fun aren't we girls" He gives both girls a evil smile as he grabs them.

Both girls look at each other with a scared faces as to what these boys will do to them.

"You girls are going to have fun" they said as they threw them over the fence into the seabrooke dumpster.

"AHH!" Both girls yelled as they landed into the trash.

"Goodluck sleeping with the trash" Zane said as he ran off his group following him.

 **Next Day**

"Emma don't tell Bucky anything" You warn Emma as she helps you bandage your arm from yesterday disaster.

Don't worry I won't tell him" Emma says as she stands up. "Finished now let's go cause we're going to be late" Emma says as she walks away from you.

You and Emma are running towards Seabrook High School when you hear the bell for first period go off.

"See you at lunch." You yell to Emma as you run ro first period.

Worrying about how Bucky is going to react to your bandaged arm, time passed and its already lunch. Sighing that you have to face his reaction you walk to the cafeteria. You sit as the nearest table in the corner hiding your bandaged arm under yojr jacket in your lap.

"Hey you what are you doing hiding the corner" You here Bucky's Cheerful voice as you turn to look at him. His wide smile make you smile as you shift uncomfortable with you arm hurting. You groan in pain.

"What's wrong" Bucky ask concerned as he sits right next to you.

"Nothing" You reply cowardly as you squirm under his concerning stare. "Uhh so did you understand what the math teacher was say-" You ask Bucky when Emma comes sliding in hitting your arm.

"OWW Emma!" You scream as you grab your arm and hug it to your chest. "Oops" Emma says as she slides a little to give you space.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM" Bucky say angrily as he stares at your bandaged arm.

"Nothing Bucky" You whisper as you rub your injured arm. "That doesn't look like nothing to me" He replies as he gently grabs my arm.

"Please just tell me what happened" he pleads as he moves my jacket to see all the bandaged.

"Buck you really don't want to know" You use your nickname for Bucky hoping he'll just leave it be.

"Just tell him already" Emma groans.

"Fine" You say in defeat as you give Emma an Annoyed look. You turn towards Bucky taking off your jacket showing him your injured arm.

"Alright me and Emma ran into a troubled person and basically we were thrown over a fence and I landed wrong in the seabrooke dumpster." She breathed in deeply when she finished her story.

She looked at Bucky. Bucky's Faced turn from worried to anger that his face turned red.

"Bucky" You call out his name. Bucky turns to you and he is angered by you getting hurt.

"What's the person's name" He asks grinding his teeth from how angry he is. "Not telling you" You reply because Bucky might do something recklessly.

"Why" He says angrily.

"Because I have a feeling a cheerleader taking on a Zombie and especially the Captain of the Squad would horrible way to die since this Zombie wants to devour real brains and not cauliflower brains like the rest of us Zombies that go to school here." You explain hoping he'll understand that you care for his well being.

"Great now I can't even-" Bucky started out but then pauses as he looks at you.

"Can't Even What!" Emma yells. Causing you and Bucky to jump in surprise.

"Uh just being a friends that protects their friends" He answers Emma as he smiles at you.


End file.
